What's Important To Me
by hatake-senpai
Summary: Yamato slowly finds himself falling for the notorious gang leader, Hatake Kakashi. But will Kakashi return his feelings for him?
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Author's note: this is my first ever fanfic. Please leave your reviews about this chapter! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Agh." Kakashi mumbled as he turned off the alarm clock and slowly got out of bed, body still feeling sore. He sat on the bed while trying to find his slippers, ruffled his smooth silver hair then stood up, stretched, and headed for the bathroom. His hand searched for the light switch and as soon as the light turned on he closed his eyes with furrowed brows, a sign that shows that he's still sleepy.

He turned on the faucet and carefully washed his bruised and sore face, wiped it with his towel and stared at his beaten face in mirror. Lips cracked, still red from the bleeding and cheekbones bruised and still aching. But despite all that, he still managed to look good. He rubbed some ointment on his bruises and felt the pain still stinging. While was doing so, he noticed his knuckles on the mirror, they were still red and some bits of skin were peeled off. _Just a great way to start my morning._ He thought to himself.

He then proceeded to take a quick shower, ate breakfast real quick, and got dressed in his school uniform. He tends to wear a black tank top and open his tucked in school polo, only closing two buttons down and then folds the short sleeves of his polo. And of course, he wears his fabric mouth mask in the color black. Sometimes he ties a white bandana on his head just to hide the scar on his left eye which he got from an accident. But he didn't do that today. Finally, he fixes his tall and smooth silver hair in an elephant's trunk style. As soon as he finished styling his hair he wrapped his knuckles in white bandage wrap and wears his dog tag and grabs his bag and heads to school.

He got those bruises because he's the notorious leader of a gang in their school, they just had a fight with another gang from a different school last night. Seeing how him and his gang are just purely trouble, they were transferred to another building. Their principal, Katō Tsunade, had decided that it would be best to separate them from other students since they don't really listen _at all_ in class and just cause trouble. They have their own classroom that they 'redecorated'. You'll know you're in their territory when you see graffiti all over the walls, broken seats, smashed windows and trash everywhere.

As he arrived in school, he was greeted by his two members. Gai and Genma.

"Yo." Kakashi said casually as he walked towards them and then proceeded to continue walking to their classroom as soon as he noticed the two follow him from behind.

"Any plans today, boss?" Genma casually asks as the senbon between his lips moved with every word he let out.

"Not really," Kakashi replied in his normal tone as he tucked his hands inside the pockets of his black and fit school pants. "Unless we get asked into another fight again today."

"Actually, we have a bit of a problem, boss." Gai mumbled as he stopped to face Kakashi. Looking more serious.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked in a more serious manner and his look was a mix between annoyed and serious.

"W-Well.. You see boss, while we were waiting for you in front of the school gate, the leader of the gang we fought last night said to give this to you." Gai said nervously as he handed Kakashi a folded piece of paper. Kakashi stared at it for a while, annoyed as he already is and took it from Gai and opened it.

 _You better watch your back, kusoyarou._

 _I'm not done with you yet. I'll give you hell for this._

 _Zabuza._

"Oh? Is this a threat?" Kakashi asked in a now bored tone as he tore the paper in two and threw it away. "They could've done better."

"Shouldn't we take it more seriously?" Genma asked as he stared at Kakashi's bandage wrapped knuckles.

Kakashi didn't give any answer, instead, he just tucked his hands back again in his pockets when he noticed that Genma was staring at his bandages. He walked past the two, as if they weren't standing there.

"You okay, boss?" Gai asked in a concerned tone.

"Even if I'm not okay, it doesn't concern you two or the other guys," Kakashi said as he stopped, seriousness in his tone. "just ... Stop ... Stop being nice to a trash like me." he continued, then left the two. Gai and Genma just stared at him as he walked away from them.

"I guess we really don't know him." Genma said as he let out a sigh and crossed his arms. _They were right_. Kakashi hasn't even shared any personal information with anyone. But all they know is that Kakashi lost his parents in an accident at a young age. Little did they know that because of this accident, Kakashi was consumed by his own hatred, loneliness, and thoughts. Not being able to tell anyone about how he felt. Not being able to receive any comfort, concern, or care.

 _Lunch time._

The bell rang and everyone headed for the cafeteria. Except for Kakashi. He stayed in their classroom for a bit, feet up on his desk and he seems to be lost in thought. After snapping into his senses again, he stood up and headed for the cafeteria too. When he entered the cafeteria, he noticed that his fellow members were saving him a seat. He, at that moment and day, did not want to sit next to them. He wanted to sit alone today, but the tables and seats were all taken except for one. He saw one table with only one person seated. He noticed that the brown haired guy in the table was reading something, though he couldn't quite tell what it was.

Kakashi went to the vending machine and got a drink, he didn't feel the need to eat. After he got his drink, he started to walk towards the table he saw earlier. Everyone looked at him. It was complete silence. But then he heard whispers.

 _"He's quite attractive, yeah. But no one would want to date a guy who gets into fights all the time."_

 _"Don't look at him, baka. He might get mad."_

 _"Goodness. Look at him, where are his parents? I'm pretty sure no parent would want their child to grow up like this."_

Kakashi heard all of their whispers. He felt hurt and unwanted, that was for sure. But he also didn't want to show it, considering the fact that he's the notorious leader of the famed gang in their school. He clenched his drink, and chose to ignore the words he had heard and continued to walk towards the table he saw earlier. He noticed that the guy was really focused on reading whatever book that was. He sat down with his back leaning against the wall and crossed his legs. He let out a sigh and opened his drink. The brown haired man across him slowly put his book down to see who was sitting on the other side of the table, but instead he saw a bright orange book covering the face of the person across him. He looked at the title that read Icha Icha Paradise. _He's seriously reading an erotica out here? Is this guy even real?_ He thought as he noticed the book slowly being lowered. His eyes met with Kakashi's gaze but he quickly looked away.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked in his casual tone as he closed his book and put it on top of the table and took a sip of his drink, not looking away from the man across him. "Er.. Uh.. I-It's just that I've never seen anyone read an erotica book in public." the man replied nervously, looking down and feeling his cheeks flush a bit. "Well, you're certainly not the first to say that." Kakashi replied as he tried his best to give a convincing eye smile. He also noticed the nervousness of the brown haired while talking to him. _I mean, I'd be nervous too if a notorious gang leader, who looked so beat up sat across me and started to talk to me._

"Um ... Can I ask you something?" the brown haired man said, still a bit nervous. He turned his head to face Kakashi.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why are you sitting here? ... Not that I have a problem with that ... But it's just that you're always seated with your friends over there, right?"

"They aren't my friends," Kakashi emphasized. "I don't even know what _I am_ to them. Besides, I didn't want to sit with them today."

The brown haired man just stared at Kakashi for while but quickly looked down on his book and started to flush a little when he noticed that Kakashi was still looking at him. "Mind if I ask what you're reading?" Kakashi said in his casual tone as he took a sip from his drink. "Oh.. Uhh, well, I'm reading about gardening." the brown haired replied, still looking down on his book as he scratched the back of his head. "Interesting." Kakashi said in a more curious tone.

"I'm just actually reading this to pass the time." said the brown haired.

There was a moment of silence between the both of them. "I do that too sometimes," Kakashi said abruptly. "just to avoid conversations, though." he added. "I see. Not much of a talker?" the brown haired asked as he raised his head up and looked at him. Kakashi let out a small laugh. "I guess you could say that." he said as he rubbed the back of head and looked down. The brown haired man's attention went to Kakashi's bruises and bandages for a bit, but then he noticed how pale and smooth Kakashi's skin looked. His eyes shining in the color of gray. And his hair? _My god, it was perfect, everything about him was perfect_. He's never seen someone like this before. _He had half of his face covered with his mask, left eye scarred, and yet he still looks hot._

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Kakashi asked as he finished the last of his drink. Before the brown haired could even answer, the bell suddenly rang. Every student in the cafeteria stood up and started to walk back to their classrooms. Kakashi stood up as well. "Well?" Kakashi said as he waited for the brown haired to answer. But the brown haired didn't say a word. His cheeks were still flushed with red. "Guess it's a secret then." Kakashi said as he let out a small sigh and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"W-Wait!" the brown haired blurted out as he stood up.

"Hm? Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked as he turned to face the brown haired guy.

"Yamato," said the brown haired. "It's Yamato."

"Oh? I see. Well, I think I don't need to introduce myself anymore," Kakashi said as he turned around and started walking again. "See you around, Yamato." he added before he was finally out of the cafeteria. Yamato's cheek were starting to flush red again. _What's this feeling?_ He thought to himself.

As he took his book from the table, he noticed another bright orange book there. It was Kakashi's book. _He must've forgot to take it with him._ Yamato thought. He grabbed the book and continued to walk back to his classroom. While he was walking, he stared at the bright orange book but didn't open it. "I don't think I'll have the courage to give this back to him." Yamato mumbled as he let out a sigh.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the story. Please leave a review! ^-^


End file.
